Dancing Around the Mistletoe
by Kirabaros
Summary: What do you get when you have 'egg nog' and mistletoe? A holiday prank between the Winchesters that escalates with a surprise twist at the end. Set around Ghosts of Winchester Past.


**Dancing Around the Mistletoe**

Angela looked around the room to make sure no one was coming and then checked on Sam's progress. Normally she would have done this herself and she did have plenty of time to think about it while she was waiting for Cas and Air Angel to show up. However Sam caught her going through stuff and wanted in on it. Even running on the tail end of a cold, he was willing to play a prank on his brother. Angela suspected it was because of Dean being annoying about her medical supplies again and she agreed. Looking up at Sam's progress, she said, "I think that'll do it."

The puppy that had been watching them on the couch yipped in agreement. Sam finished and stood back. "Visible but not visible?"

Angela gave a careful scrutiny and replied, "Yep. We can't have anyone see it. Then it would spoil everything."

"I'm assuming that you have something in mind if they refuse?" Sam looked at Angela who was looking like a mischievous angel at the moment. He knew then that she had something in mind and it would probably include threats or blackmail. There was the possibility of her greatest weapon that Dean declared was on par with his puppy dog look.

"I do but I would rather keep that to myself."

"No fair Angie," Sam replied, not meaning a word. He had learned quicker than Dean that she always had a backup plan. Sometimes they were accidents and not planned. Other times, they were.

"My idea, Rudolph," Angela replied making fun of the fact that he still had a runny nose. "Come on, I have a new recipe for egg nog that is better than Bobby's idea." She led the way to the kitchen.

~0~0~

"No way Angie."

"Hey not my fault you got caught under the mistletoe," Angela replied with a smile enjoying every second of Dean's discomfort even though she was feeling a little tipsy.

It started off with her trying to put some garland back up that had fallen down. Of course 'egg nog' and hand-eye coordination didn't exactly go hand in hand. She almost fell off the stepladder she had been using and Sam caught her from behind. She started giggling like a drunken idiot and called Sam a chivalrous virgin.

She then proceeded to drag Sam across the room in a dance that would have seriously gotten them thrown off the stage. Sam tried to get her to sit down but was laughing too hard himself since she had managed to convince him to have some of the 'egg nog.' So they waltzed around causing a racket with their laughing until Dean came in along with Castiel.

They came through the kitchen door and were standing right under the mistletoe that Sam had hung up earlier. It was then that she said, "Aww, looks like Deanie got caught Sammy."

That was when Dean looked up and saw the mistletoe and standing next to him was Castiel who was peering at the plant with a curious expression. "No way Angie. I don't swing that way."

Sam only had a small glass and a half of the stuff Angela made but it was potent stuff. At least he was still sober enough to enjoy the moment. Besides they had to sell the drunken act and he knew Angela was not even trying. He tried to minimize the spiking of her drink but even then it went straight to her head. At least she was still functioning. The look on his brother's face was priceless. He chimed in, "Dean it's tradition. You get stuck under the mistletoe and you give the person next to you a kiss."

"Sam there's no way that I'm kissing a freaking angel."

"What kind of plant has the power to make people kiss each other?"

Castiel's comment caused giggles and laughter from Angela. It was contagious as Sam started laughing as well. He was enjoying the look on his brother's face too much. Angela did have some of the best ideas with regards to pranks. Sam personally thought the kachina thing was still the funniest. He tried to explain, "It's mistletoe Cas. It's a tradition that if you are caught standing under it, you have to give the person next to you a kiss."

Dean grumbled. His yeti of a brother and his not-girlfriend-though-it-sure-looks-like-she-is were laughing like idiots and he was betting that they set this up. Or at least Angela did when she went to create order out of chaos. He muttered, "The person you kiss is supposed to be someone of the opposite sex."

"Not true," Angela replied after giving a slight hiccup. Even though Sam spiked her drink with only a little of the stuff, it still was potent. Swallowing, she continued, "In many places men do give kisses as a sign of friendship affection. In fact back in Italy men kiss both cheeks and then the forehead when greeting a close friend." She pointed to emphasize her point.

"Well this is America and men don't kiss."

"Actually Angela's explanation has merit," Castiel replied. "From what I gather, this tradition is a means of showing affection."

Dean thought he was surrounded by loonies. Well two drunken stiffs and a clueless angel to be exact. "Guys don't kiss!"

"But Angela just said…"

"Italians are flamboyant pansies… no offense Angie," Dean interrupted.

Angela gave a tipsy smile, "None taken. You still have to do it."

Dean looked ready to pop a gasket. "No way Angie."

Dean's voice had risen to near deafening tones. His shouts could be heard throughout the whole house. It was the cause of Bobby wheeling himself in with Ellen, who was dropping off some supplies since she was unaware that Angela had come back, and demanding, "What in tarnation are you doing causing all this racket?"

Dean started and it came off as a pout, making Angela giggle some more. He glared at her and said, "These two decided it would be funny to get me and Cas to kiss under the mistletoe."

"You're right. Downright hilarious," Sam replied laughing, the 'egg nog' getting to him now.

"But it was decorating fun. Order out of chaos since Angel Air is pretty fast in the flights and it's not my fault you thought we were being chased by a spirit," Angela added in trying hard not to laugh any more since she had a good view of both entrances. "Dean's just pissed because he got caught with Cas."

"I'm not kissing a freaking angel."

"You actually did. Remember Anna?"

Dean opened and closed his mouth for several seconds trying to come up with a rejoinder. He finally sputtered, "At least I didn't get myself drunk." He crossed his arms and managed to look like a petulant child which produced fresh giggles from Angela. "What was it this time? A whole bottle of Sprite?"

"Actually Dean," Sam replied, "It was egg nog."

"Yep, and it was a new recipe. We've been tasting it all day," Angela added. She couldn't help it anymore and said, "I don't know why you are complaining Dean since I'm sure Bobby and Ellen would love to show you up."

At that, Bobby looked up and saw a second mistletoe hanging up and a bit haphazardly. "Balls."

Ellen surveyed the scene especially Angela. She had seen that girl drunk before and the way she was acting, Ellen concluded it was a prank that the girl had cooked up and dragged Sam into it though that boy would jump in willingly with both feet with her. She looked up at the mistletoe and down at Bobby and said, "Well this is the first time I've been duped into anything harmless like this. Was it your idea Bobby?"

Angela and Sam burst into fresh laughter while Bobby tried to find something to say. The grizzled hunter was about to say something when Ellen gave him a kiss right on the lips and almost smirked when she heard the telltale sound of a camera phone going off. When she finished, she glanced at Angela with a look that said she owed her. Angela was still laughing but she nodded in understanding. Ellen then said, "See Dean. Ain't nothing to it. So give the big boy with wings a nice one."

Dean looked like he was going to throw up. First he had to see Bobby and Ellen kiss which was the equivalent of a kid watching their mom and dad kiss and now they were looking at him to kiss Cas. Come on it was freaking Cas. He looked pained while Castiel looked at him with a curious expression and asked, "Are you ill Dean. Do you require that stuff that doesn't taste like ass?"

Dean wanted to die right then and there. He looked at the two who started all this. Sam looked like Rudolph with his nose and Angie managed to make being drunk look good even though she was laughing at him. He knew that she was the one behind this. Sam was either the alibi or the co-conspirator.

"Well. You made your bed son now ya gotta lie in it," Bobby said.

Angela felt sorry for Dean at the pained look he was giving everyone and would have called it off but she wanted to see this through to the end. When Dean looked at her and shot her the look that she was going to pay later, she smiled. She then said, "If you do it, you get pie."

It was an insult to injury with the bribing of the pie. Dean groaned and gave a peck on the stoic angel's face. He wasn't quick enough for he heard the click of the cell phone camera. Great now there was the potential for blackmail. Well he'll get both Sam and Angie back for this. He turned and headed back to the kitchen claiming to need a drink and wiped off his lips. The laughter that followed burned in his ears.

~0~0~

"Sober enough now?"

Angela looked back at Sam looking like an overstuffed penguin in the jackets that Ellen had ordered the boys to wear since they were getting over their colds and smiled. A huge dinner and pie pretty much sobered her up. "Yep. A full stomach can do that Happy Feet."

Sam made a face as stepped off the porch to join her. Ellen had meant business by making him and Dean wear the coats when they went out and it had been the butt of jokes from everyone including him and Dean. "So, you happy about your prank?"

"Most fun I've had since I had to leave." Angela looked up at the sky to see the stars that showed through the clouds. "I can tell you enjoyed it."

"Dean drove me crazy."

"I'll bet. You think he's in a better mood for his stocking stuffer?" Angela looked at Sam as she said it. "I bought a huge bag of peanut M&Ms for him."

"I was wondering when you would be rolling out the apology," Sam replied with a chuckle.

"Not an apology. A gift. He just had to work for it," Angela replied with a grin. She rubbed her arms. It was starting to get colder and if she was feeling it, then it was time to go in. "Come on Happy Feet, let's get you waddling back in."

The distance to the door was short. However when Angela tried the handle, it was locked. She thought it was stuck and jiggled it but it wouldn't budge. Suddenly a sign appeared in the window of the door and she gave a slight chuckle. She then said, "I think the pranked just became the prankster." She pointed to the sign for Sam to read.

_Merry Christmas, ho-ho-ho. Have fun under the mistletoe and let it snow._

Sam pounded on the door, "Dean. This isn't funny."

"Man up Samantha."

"Jerk."

"Bitch."

Meanwhile Angela had been looking around and hanging on the awning was a bit of mistletoe. _So that was what Dean was doing while I was cleaning up with Ellen._ She grinned and put a hand on Sam's shoulder and pointed upwards.

Sam looked up and saw his brother's handiwork. He gave a slight grin even though it was cold out there. "Probably thought the mutt would be here with me."

"Maybe," Angela replied. She leaned closer to the door and heard some sounds on the other side. There might be a way to turn the tables on this. She motioned for Sam to lean forward and daringly caught him in a kiss. It caught him off guard but it allowed her to whisper, "Work with me." She then proceeded to tell him what to do.

Sam had been caught off guard by her kiss but he had to admit that he had wanted to do the same for a while. At least they could claim that it was the holidays. When she pulled him in, she began to whisper a plan and he found it even bold for her, but he was willing to go with it. He gave a slight nod and started kissing her again.

As for Dean, he thought that he got back at the both of them by hanging up the mistletoe and locking them out. At least he would get them to stop dancing around each other for a while. He started to take the sign he had put up to take a picture when it went quiet. Then all of a sudden a thump was heard on the door and he started to hear… moaning? Were they actually going to…? In the snow? Dean looked around to see if he was dreaming before trying to tear down the sign he had made. Boy would he be surprised.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Yes I am in the Christmas spirit this holiday season. I thought a nice prank would be fun and involving that special tradition regarding a fungus. Of course pranks have a way to being dealt back tenfold don't ya think especially what Dean tried to do. For those that don't know, this is set in Season 5 with Ghosts of Winchester Past and its companion piece. Happy Holidays everyone!


End file.
